


One step closer

by katychan666



Series: A Fated Pair (Omegaverse) [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Alec being his usual loving self, M/M, Magnus find out that he's pregnant, Mpreg, Omega!Magnus, Scared Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus finds out that he's pregnant. He's kind of afraid of telling Alec, because they still haven't really discussed having children properly. Worry not, Alec makes all of Magnus' worries disappear ;)





	One step closer

**Author's Note:**

> Two fanfics in a day ~ :) I actually wrote this a few days ago, but I'll be quite busy the next few days, so I'm posting it now. Probably people won't mind it XD  
> A lot of people were asking me if I'm going to write Mpreg as well, and here's the answer... Of course ^^  
> I hope people are going to like it xD

Magnus woke up with a loud groan that morning and let out a small moan of discomfort when he turned in bed. Even though he went to bed early and received a good night sleep, his body still felt exhausted and his body felt heavy, as if someone was pressing him down against the bed. He turned to his side, where he saw Alec, who was already awake and was busy with admiring his sleeping face. He slowly opened his eyes and let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes and he then blinked a few times, looking up at Alec and he gave him a tired smile. Alec smiled back and leaned down to kiss his mate softly, pressing their lips together a few times and he pulled back with a chuckle. He then placed a hand on top of Magnus’ forehead and a frown formed between his eyebrows, letting out a small hum.

For the last few week or so, Magnus wasn’t really himself. It all started one morning when Magnus woke up tired and he felt sick. Every since then, Magnus’ sickness didn’t show any signs of going away and even though Alec didn’t think of it being something serious at first, he was starting to get worried, because Magnus didn’t seem to be getting any better, no matter how much he pampered him. Even the medicine wasn’t helping Magnus’ sickness, which was always the worst during the mornings. During the day, the sickness would slowly fade away, but even so, Magnus didn’t feel like his usual self. He was feeling tired all of the time and no matter how annoyed that made him, he decided to cancel all of the dance classes that week; he needed some much needed rest. He got tired really easily and honestly, he didn’t feel like dancing. It was as if someone sucked his passion for dancing right out of him.

Worry was written all over Alec’s face when he noticed how pale Magnus was and he gently removed some of the hair from his forehead and he sighed. “Morning,” said Alec softly and scooted closer to his still half-asleep Omega. He then looked at the clock and clicked with his tongue when he saw what time it was already. Leaving Magnus alone like that, while he’d go to the university, felt the worst. Honestly, it made him feel like a bad boyfriend and even though he was constantly fussing around Magnus when he was home, he still felt horrible. Ever since Magnus got sick, he was living with him, not wanting to get him out of his sight, in case his condition worsened. “How are you feeling?” he then softly asked as he continued to caress Magnus’ hair and the older one just shrugged.

“The usual,” muttered Magnus and bit into his lower lip. His stomach made a weird flop, but he was able to manage himself back from running to the bathroom and a week smile came onto his face and closed his eyes, enjoying the way Alec’s fingers were playing with his hair. “A bit better,” he then said and opened his eyes again. That seemed to put Alec in a better mood and he happily wrapped his arms around Magnus’ body, holding him close.

“I’m happy to hear this,” said Alec and Magnus laughed softly when his Alpha kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose and then finally, placed a kiss on top of his lips. “But I still think you should go see a doctor. I don’t think that it’s normal for you to be so sick this long,” said Alec after a short break. “I know that you don’t like doctors, but-”

“Alexander, I’m going to be okay,” said Magnus with a smile, avoiding going to the doctor’s with a reason. Sure, he didn’t like doctors very much, but then again, who did? He knew very well what the reason behind his condition might be, but he tried pushing that away for as long as he could. Ever since claimed, Magnus knew that there was a possibility of a pregnancy and well, all of his symptoms were showing that that just might be the case. Morning sickness wasn’t something unusual, so he wasn’t really that concerned. Besides the sickness, there were other pretty obvious signals as well; Magnus was really moody and snappy the past few days. And the biggest red flag was, of course, was the fact that he still didn't go into heat that month. Honestly, he thought that Alec would notice all of that, but then again, Alphas tended to be quite dense when it came to that. But, it kind of made him feel uneasy; Alec was worried and he didn’t like lying to him.

“Yeah, you’re right,” said Alec after some time of silence and he nodded. He hated how he said that; even he didn’t believe his own words. But he couldn’t help himself; what if something really was-

“Alec, stop filling your head with useless worries,” muttered Magnus and sighed. “I promise, everything is going to be okay.”

Alec wanted to tell him that he couldn’t know that, but he didn’t want to say that out loud. Instead, he just nodded again and kissed Magnus again. They stayed like that for a little longer, cuddling and enjoying each other’s presence. When it came the time for Alec to get going, he promised to come back to Magnus as soon as his classes would be over. Before leaving, Alec made sure that Magnus had everything that he needed; he prepared him the breakfast and some tea, which was supposed to help with sickness. He reluctantly then left Magnus’ apartment and Magnus sighed when he found himself alone.

Magnus got up into sitting position and brought his knees up to his chin and he wrapped his arms around his legs, bowing his head down. He looked at the food that Alec prepared for him and his stomach grumbled; he was hungry, but he knew that after consuming the food, he’d just end up throwing it up. Trying to push those thoughts away, he ended up eating the breakfast that Alec made for him, but just as he thought, he was in the bathroom quite soon, throwing the breakfast up. With a shivering body, he got up onto his legs once he was done and rinsed the horrible taste out of his mouth. He washed his face as well and was horrified when he saw himself in the mirror.

He placed a hand on top of his stomach and then walked into his bedroom, opening his closet and he took out a few small boxes; pregnancy tests, five of them to exact. Magnus didn’t know which one to get, so he bought all of them that they had, just to be extra sure. Yet, until then, he still didn’t take one. The possibilities of a pregnancy were pretty high, but he avoided using one for as long as he could. He was scared, terrified. Magnus would more than love to have children with Alec, but what if Alec wasn’t up for that yet? Pregnancy was still a thing that they hadn’t discussed. Nervously, Magnus lined up all of the boxes next to each other and sat down onto the floor, his eyes nervously travelling from one box to the other one. Despite his nervousness, he still wanted to know.

“Okay, let’s do this,” whispered Magnus to himself and took one of the pregnancy tests in his hand, feeling his heart hammering against his ribcage when he walked to the bathroom. However, he came back for the other four and then kept staring at them in the bathroom for a little while, mentally preparing himself to actually take the test.

It took him another fifteen minutes of mentally preparing himself and then he just went for it, placing the pregnancy test down after doing everything that he was supposed to do, he then backed away from it. He knew that he needed to wait for a little while, before the results would be ready, so he just walked to the sink and tried to even out his breathing. “It’s gonna be okay,” he told his reflection in the mirror and nodded to himself, but his heart fell back to the pit of his stomach when he turned around and saw the pregnancy test.

Magnus hesitated for a little while and then finally plucked up enough courage to step closer and he took the test into his hand. After taking in a few, calming and deep breaths, Magnus was finally able to collect himself enough to look down and his eyes widened. _Pregnant,_ was what was written on the tiny screen and Magnus just stood there and blinked a few times, taking a second look at it. He went dumb for a little while, but then all of the feelings came rushing back to him and he quickly placed the pregnancy test down and his heart started beating fast.

He was pregnant. With Alec’s child. He let out a small chuckle as happiness was the first thing that he felt and he pressed a palm against his lips. He then wrapped his arms around his stomach and his body warmed up at the thought that there was a little, tiny life living inside of him. Overjoyed by the feeling, Magnus’ eyes welled up and when he blinked, the tears rolled down his face, wetting his cheeks and a loud sob left Magnus’ lips. He hugged himself tighter and then he smiled through his tears. He and Alec were going to have a child. Of which Alec still didn’t know. And Magnus had no ideas how Alec was going to react when he’d tell him. And they haven’t even talked about having children yet. What if Alec wouldn’t want a child? At least not yet?  Then what?

Magnus’ happiness turned into fear quite soon and he quickly got up onto his legs, his entire body shivering. He still felt sick, but that time, the reason was completely different. Magnus hated it when he got like that; he and Alec were together for 6 months already… ever since they had mated there was a possibility of Magnus getting pregnant. So, Alec knew what he was doing. That meant that he wanted the child as well. That had to be the only reasonable explanation, yet, Magnus’ mind continued to play tricks on him and he swallowed thickly, slowly walking into his living room and he got onto the sofa. He placed his hand back on top of his stomach and let out a hitched breath. Alec wouldn’t leave him just because of that. Besides, they were bounded to each other for life. However, that could easily change if one of them would choose a different path and- Magnus let out an annoyed groan; he was driving himself crazy. Knowing that that wasn’t going to get him anywhere, Magnus tried to keep himself busy until Alec came back from his classes.

Alec’s classes that day were in particularly long and even though he usually listened to the professors, he was completely out of it that day. He was only present there visually, but with his mind, he was present with Magnus and his sickness. He was quite nervous and worried about the entire thing and he couldn’t wait to return back to his Omega, hoping that he would feel better at the end of the day. As the classes passed, Alec was just nervously watching the hours tick away. During in the middle of one of the classes, he got tired of waiting and he decided that he had it enough; he was going to skip the rest of the day to be with Magnus; he was too worried. He made a plan of taking Magnus to the doctor once he’d return back to his place, even though Magnus wouldn’t probably like that. He needed to make sure that the other was going to be okay. If something was about to happen to him, Alec would probably go crazy

Without saying anything, Alec just left the class and hurried back to Magnus’ apartment, worried. He didn’t even knock when he came to the door and just stepped inside of the apartment, searching for Magnus. He found the man sitting in the living room, humming himself a tune of a lullaby and Alec let out a sigh; thank god, Magnus was feeling better from what he could see. He didn’t hesitate any further and he just went into the room, Magnus’ head turning into his direction. Magnus was caught off guard when he suddenly saw Alec standing there; he expected the other to still have classes. All of the colour drained from his face and he gave Alec a nervous smile. Crap, he still didn’t mentally prepare himself how he was going to tell Alec about the pregnancy thing.

“What are you doing here so early?” asked Magnus softly, but the nervousness remained in his voice and Alec noticed that, but didn’t think of it much. At least for the time being.

“I’m skipping the classes, I was too worried about you,” muttered Alec and earned a disapproving look from his Omega. He then just rolled his eyes and came closer to Magnus, who was wrapped up in a blanket and was slowly sipping on the tea that he had prepared for him before leaving. A smile tugged at Alec’s lips and he knelt in front of the sofa and then leaned up. “Feeling better?”

“Alec, you shouldn’t skip classes because of me,” said Magnus, scolding him again, but he managed to smile and he shrugged. “Yeah, I’m feeling… okay.”

“Thank god,” breathed Alec out. “You won’t have to go to the doctor’s after all.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” muttered Magnus and looked down, avoiding making eye-contact with his Alpha.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Alec and frowned when Magnus looked down, his lower lip trembling ever so slightly. Lately, Magnus was really moody and an emotional wreck, so Magnus couldn’t hold back his emotions and he let out a small sigh as his eyes finally found Alec’s.

“I’ve figured out what’s wrong with me,” started Magnus slowly and Alec’s eyes widened. “I mean, I knew for a while, but I finally made sure and-”

The tears in Magnus’ eyes frightened Alec and he quickly thought of the worst. “Is it serious?” he asked, interrupting Magnus.

“It depends how you look at it,” said Magnus. Alec stayed silent for a while and waited for Magnus to continue, but his heart started beating faster. Magnus, on the other hand, was having difficulties with forming sentences that would actually make sense. Sure, it was easy to say, but none of the words were coming out of his mouth. It’s been a while that he had last been so nervous and even though he was beyond overjoyed to be carrying Alec’s child, he was terrified of the other’s possibility of rejecting him.

“Magnus, calm down, you’re scaring me,” whispered Alec and leaned up to cup Magnus’ face and he quickly wiped away the few tears that started falling down his face and he sighed. “Don’t cry, please,” he then whispered against Magnus’ face and gently kissed away the tears.

“I’m pregnant,” whispered Magnus, his voice barely audible, but Alec heard him and his eyes went wide.

Magnus? Pregnant? The Alpha needed some time to actually process those words and he just kept staring at the older one, who was nervously waiting for his reaction. Well, all the pieces of the puzzles finally fit together; the morning sickness, tiredness, moodiness. Alec almost slapped himself for not realising it earlier. He glanced down and his heart melted when he saw that Magnus’ shaky hands wrapped themselves around his stomach and he smiled. His smile was wide, bright and he choked up at the realisation that Magnus was carrying his child. _Their_ child.

“Really?” asked Alec, his voice shaky and tears of happiness came to his eyes as well.

The smile on Alec’s face chased away all of Magnus’ previous worries and he finally allowed himself to be happy. He slowly nodded and his chest tightened when he saw the way his Alpha was looking at him; his eyes were full of love, affection and Magnus bit onto his lip when he saw the tears present in Alec’s eyes as well. The Alpha gently cradled his Omega's face and stroked his cheek with his thumb and leaned in to gently kiss Magnus. When their lips collided together, Alec let the tears fall and he didn't bother wiping them away. Magnus happily allowed Alec to kiss him again and he grinned when he saw that Alec was crying.

"I," stammered Magnus and then went quiet when he felt Alec's hand removing his arms, which were still wrapped around his own stomach. Alec swallowed thickly and placed his own palm against Magnus' stomach. The younger one let out a hitched breath and Magnus stopped breathing for only a second. Up until then, he had never seen Alec like that. He was caressing his stomach with such gentleness and care, his eyes still full of love.

"I'm so happy," whispered Alec and Magnus leaned down, pressing a kiss on top of Alec's head. "When did you find out?" he then asked and looked up.

"I took a pregnancy test this morning, but I had a feeling that I might be pregnant for a few days now. I still haven't gotten into heat this month, so I figured that this might be the case," said Magnus calmly. Alec nodded and felt stupid, he was useless as a mate, wasn't he? "I tried to ignore it though. I didn't know how you'd react and-"

"You were worried about my reaction?"

"Well, we've never really discussed having kids, so I was kind of nervous," admitted Magnus.

"I guess that makes sense," said Alec and sighed. "Well, you shouldn't worry. I love you more than anyone and this little one right here," said Alec and lifted Magnus' shirt up and pressed a few kisses against the other's abdomen. "I'm gonna spoil you rotten," went on by saying the younger one and Magnus laughed when he saw that Alec was talking to his tummy at the moment. Again, he loved Alec's childish side.

"I love you too. And I'm so happy I can't even describe it," admitted Magnus and Alec grinned.

"Now then, let's get you to bed," said Alec and got up onto his legs.

"Why? I'm pregnant not sick," said Magnus stubbornly.

"Because you look exhausted," said Alec. "Go rest, I'll make you something to eat. I'll be sure to prepare something you'll be able to keep down."

"Alexander..."

"Let me take care of you. I know you're capable of doing that yourself, but allow me to spoil you for a bit. You deserve it," said Alec softly.

"Fine," said Magnus and a smile tugged at his lips. Being spoiled by Alec sounded quite lovely, actually. "But I'll keep you company in the kitchen."

Alec agreed to that. The next thing that Alec did was research what kind of foods helped ease the nausea. He kept researching and searching for recipes and tricks for about half an hour or so and Magnus just kept smiling as he watched Alec; he was precious. Alphas got really protective when pregnancy happened and Magnus didn't mind that at all. As Alec was finally done with his little research, he started preparing the meal. Magnus grinned and gently touched the back of his neck, where his mate mark was and skimmed fingers over it. With his other hand, he touched his stomach and happily sighed; he was truly blessed to have Alec in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & opinions are well appreciated ^^


End file.
